


Ginger and yellow

by Webkinzzies



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: They’re best friends, this is gonna just be practice so, tiny writings tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webkinzzies/pseuds/Webkinzzies
Summary: Two contrasting character meet, maybe for better or for worst.





	Ginger and yellow

Ginger and blonde, Orange and beige.

They dance in silhouettes that line and saver on each wall, causing a disturbance of light.

The Ginger colour, calm and collective and mixed compassionately with a minty turquoise that played the hymns of sinners bowing down at the alter and begging for mercy.

The blonde, warm-hearted but rowdy, a troublemaker at best. Mixed with two shades of purple, one darker than another who was clean and pure, while the lighter purple cried the river that rips through the earth.

The Ginger and blonde swirl closer and closer together until—

**THWACK.**

They looked at one another, first scared and then confused, reaching out to them to test reality and push their limits.

Two different lives, the ginger holding out the dice that played in his finger tips and the blonde holding a pistol soaked in crimson.

Orange and beige, Ginger and blonde.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoogh dont take this too seriously? it’s literally only practice


End file.
